


I Don't Want to Hide

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV show)
Genre: M/M, sharyl, sharyl fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: Shane doesn't want to hide their relationship anymore.





	

Daryl is lying on his side facing the entrance to his tent when he hears the unmistakable clomp of Shane’s boots headed his way. Figuring the ex-cop is heading in for a quick fuck before his watch, Daryl shucks his boots and unfastens the buttons on his shirt before the other man even makes it into the tent.

  
They've been carrying on since that first night at the CDC when they'd both been drunk enough to not give a damn. The following morning, when they'd woken up completely nude and spooning, neither of them really wanted to move. The subject wasn't brought up again until after that idiot Jenner had tried to blow the whole group to smithereens. Once the group had made it to the highway, Shane had pulled Daryl to the side with a look on his face that instantly had the hunter ready for either a sharp right hook to the jaw or a swift pounding behind a big red pickup truck. As Daryl braced himself for either outcome, Shane merely grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him once before checking the redneck’s reaction. When he wasn't punched, Shane had nodded once and gone back to the group while Daryl stood confused. Since then, they’ve been sneaking around: in Daryl’s tent at night, out in the woods between hunts, in random beds while on runs.

  
Currently, however, Shane is entering the tent with a look Daryl’s never seen on his face before. The usual fire in his eyes has been replaced with a soft tenderness as he crouches by the open flap, gazing down at the hunter, rather than grabbing and wrestling the man to the ground to rut against him. Daryl furrows his brow at the man, wondering what's the matter.

  
After several moments of silent staring, Shane finally sidles up to lie on his side facing Daryl and slide an arm over his waist. Confused, the hunter parts his lips to ask, but Shane cuts him off with a softer-than-normal kiss. Shane slips a hand up to cup Daryl’s cheek, holding him close as the kiss deepens. Daryl, though still confused, finds himself enjoying the tenderness. Allowing himself to place his hand on Shane’s chest, a blush creeps up his neck to settle around his cheeks.

  
“What's that about?” Daryl asks quietly, watching Shane's face. The man is breathing a little heavily, his chest rising and falling beneath Daryl’s palm.

  
“I been thinkin’,” he starts quietly, and for some reason Daryl's stomach drops. The feeling must show on his face as Shane immediately threads his fingers through Daryl’s hair, knowing how well he likes it. “Calm down. It's nothin’ to worry about, darlin’.”

  
“Then what?”

  
“Winter’s coming in,” he starts, fingertips still rubbing along Daryl's scalp. “And Hershel’s saying we can all pile in the house.”

  
He stops and Daryl just watches him, waiting for him to get to the point. Daryl knows winter is rolling in; he can feel the bite of cold in the mornings, can smell the promise of frost during the night. But what he doesn't know is why winter is making Shane act like this.

  
“I don't want to hide us anymore.”

  
Daryl's eyes widen. He had not been expecting that. “Us?”

  
“Yeah ‘us’. Ya know, you and me. I don't like having to sneak around just to be able to see you. And I don't like worryin’ that, if somebody does find us somewhere, you're gonna start throwing punches.” Daryl snorts, but he knows Shane has a point. If someone ever did walk in on Shane having him down on his knees, Daryl probably would start swinging at people.

  
“I don't think it would hurt anything if people knew,” Shane continues, fingers now trailing down the back of Daryl's neck. The hunter shivers slightly and Shane grins. “Just think about it. If they knew, it wouldn't be weird that we'd share a room. Nobody would question when we go on runs together.”

  
“Are you suggestin’ we gather everyone up and make an announcement?” Daryl asks sarcastically, pulling a scoff from the deputy.

  
“No. It ain't like we're gettin’ married.” Daryl snorts again. “I'm just suggesting we stop hiding it. ‘Cause if I want to watch you chop firewood, I don't think I should have to watch out for somebody else watchin’ me.”

  
“You watch me chop firewood?” asks Daryl, a shudder traveling over him when Shane hums an affirmative.

  
“Hell yes I do. You look damn fine when you're swingin’ that ax.” Daryl blushes while Shane drags his hand over the hunter's arm appreciatively. “So. What do you think?”

  
Daryl shrugs. “It's fine with me,” he says. “So long as you know I'll still be pissed if somebody does catch us somewhere though.”

  
Shane laughs and rolls himself on top of Daryl, pressing their mouths together. A chuckle, so rarely heard from the hunter, rumbles from his throat as Shane nips at his neck. Before things can get too heated, however, Daryl is warning Shane of someone's approach. Outside, a throat is being pointedly cleared.

  
“Uh, Shane?” Glenn calls hesitantly. “It's your watch, man.” Shane sighs quietly.

  
“Yeah, alright. I'm comin’.” He leans down to kiss Daryl once more, grinning when neither of them tries to keep it silent.

  
When Shane pulls back the tent flap, Daryl lets out a quiet chuckle at Glenn’s surprised expression. Shane outright laughs as he tells Daryl he’ll see him later.

  
Daryl turns back onto his side, feeling lighter than he has in a long time, a small grin turning up the corner of his mouth. He hadn't known about Shane holding any real feelings for him, and damned if he ever tells anybody how warm it makes him.


End file.
